


Very much waiting for OMC top / Drakul Mihawk bottom

by maxbex



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, bottom Dracule Mihawk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:13:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27801325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxbex/pseuds/maxbex
Summary: I want a fanfic on pairing OMC top/bottom Mihawk, I have not seen these, I haven't even seen any fanfiction except pairing with where Shanks that Mihawk was bottom. The plot is at the discretion of the author, the OMC can be both a brutal owner and a romantic character with courtship. Love at first sight is welcome)
Relationships: Dracule Mihawk/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2





	Very much waiting for OMC top / Drakul Mihawk bottom

I want a fanfic on pairing OMC top/bottom Mihawk, I have not seen these, I haven't even seen any fanfiction except pairing with where Shanks that Mihawk was bottom. The plot is at the discretion of the author, the OMC can be both a brutal owner and a romantic character with courtship. Love at first sight is welcome)


End file.
